


Teala's R

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #LeaveTealaAlone, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, My R - Freeform, Sad, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teala deserves better, Teala-centric, with Teala being the comfort I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: "Hey! Don't do it! Please!"Every day, Teala goes up to the roof to finish the job, but every day, there's someone new to save.An Escape the Night one-shot and a songfic to the song "My R."





	Teala's R

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song (here's the link) and knew that I just _had_ to write something for it. Also, I need to write more Teala fics.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Fair warning: this story contains themes of suicide. If you're sensitive to that, please don't read.

Teala Dunn stands on the rooftop, her black hair hastily arranged into a messy bun so that it won't fly into her face when she flies away. She takes a deep breath, checks her pocket to make sure that her note is still there, and prepares to remove her shoes.

Then, she notices that someone else got here before her.

Her name is Colleen Ballinger, and her dark braids are a _lot_ more elegant than Teala's bun. Teala doesn't understand what she's doing here. What would drive such a pretty, popular, and vivacious girl to this rooftop at two PM on a Saturday afternoon? 

"Hey!" A scream rips itself out of Teala's throat. "Don't do it! Please!"

 _Wait a minute! What did I just say? Why should_ I _care what she does? I came up here to...oh, God, this is a_ total _missed opportunity._

Colleen turns around. "Teala? What are _you_ doing up here?"

"Never mind that," says Teala hurriedly. "What are _you_ doing up here? Were you _honestly_ about to jump?"

Tears appear in Colleen's eyes. "Well," she grumbles, "you've probably heard it all before, but..." She sighs. "I really thought that Mortimer was the one. I thought that we were gonna be together forever. And then he broke up with me, over _text_ no less, and...I keep thinking that it's my fault."

"For God's sake, _please!"_ Teala's shout is half disbelief and half despair. "Are you _serious?_ You were about to kill yourself over a _boy?"_ She shakes her head. "You're _Colleen Ballinger._ You're got more awesomeness in your pinky finger than Mortimer's got in his whole _body,_ and if he doesn't care, that's _his_ fault. Not yours." Then, as a bitter postscript to her tirade, "Besides, you're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything. Please, Colleen, won't you come down?"

Colleen considers this, then steps off the ledge. "Okay." She takes a deep breath. "I feel better now, I guess. Thank you for listening."

The girl with braided hair then disappears.

 

 _All right,_ thinks Teala as she walks onto the rooftop for the second day in a row, _today's the day._ But then, just as she takes both of her shoes off, she sees a girl, short as can be, who's already on the ledge.

Rosanna Pansino. She of the warm cookies and warmer smiles. What reason does _she_ have to take flight?

"Hey! Don't do it! Please!"

Rosanna steps off the ledge in a hurry, as if Teala's voice was all she needed to hear. "Teala!" She throws herself into the taller girl's arms.

"Ro, you were about to kill yourself," Teala murmurs. "Why?"

"You've probably heard it all before," sobs Rosanna, "but everyone ignores me. No one seems to care what I have to say. They steal, and they lie, and I just don't fit in with anyone here."

Teala suppresses the urge to kill whoever made Rosanna feel this way. "For God's sake," she exclaims, _"please!_ Are you _serious?_ I just can't believe..." The words _that for some stupid reason you got here before me_ remain unsaid. "What about your parents? Molly? Matt? Saf? You don't want to make them sad, do you?"

"No," sniffles Rosanna.

"You're still loved by everyone at home," says Teala. "Remember, there's always dinner waiting on the table." It's not much of a metaphor, but she knows that it will mean a _lot_ to Rosanna, who loves baking more than she loves life itself.

Rosanna pulls out of their hug, sheds a tear, and says "I'm hungry."

The girl, short as can be, then disappears.

 

Six days go by. Every day, there is someone new on the ledge. Every day, Teala listens to their tale. Every day, she makes them turn away.

But she knows that there's no one who would do the same for her.

There is no way for her to let out all her pain.

 

For the very first time, Teala sees someone with the same pains as her. It's none other than Joey Graceffa, and today, he wears a yellow cardigan. "Go away, Teala," he snaps as she approaches the ledge. "I don't want you to see what's about to happen."

"Joey, _why?"_ whimpers Teala.

"Cause I don't deserve to live," is his simple reply. "I've hurt too many people. I've wrecked too many lives. I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home, so..." He gestures vaguely to the ledge. "That's why I came up here instead. I figured it was time to end it."

Teala opens her mouth. She knows that she's in no place to talk to him, especially considering that her reasons are identical to his. But, in the heat of the moment, she screams something that she doesn't believe. "Hey! Don't do it! Please!"

Despite her plea, Joey turns to face where he's about to fall.

 _Oh, what to do?_ Teala grasps for a reason for him to turn back, but she finds nothing. _I can't stop him! Oh, this is new!_ She collapses into tears on the ground. _For once, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew...but I still have to try._ "Please," she finally wails, "just go away."

Joey turns to look back at her, and his pitiful expression is just too much for her to take. She buries her face in her hands, convinced that she's failed him, convinced that he's already dead.

All of a sudden, a miracle happens. He steps off the ledge. "I guess today is just not my day," he remarks dryly.

He looks away from her, and then, he disappears.

 

There's no one here today. 

_I guess it's time,_ thinks Teala, a sad expression tugging at the corners of her mouth. _It's just me, myself, and I. There's no one who can interfere. No one to get in my way. I might as well do what I should've done a week ago._

So the girl, short as can be, takes off her yellow cardigan, undoes her braids, and steps onto the ledge. _I'm gonna jump now,_ she tells herself. _I'm gonna be free._

"Hey! Don't do it! Please!"

She turns, sees who it is, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, I wasn't gonna _actually_ kill her. I'm too weak. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
